Karaoke Night 4: Duets
by Sapphire93
Summary: Same thing as the solos only a lot funnier. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**Karaoke Night 4: Duets**

**April and Casey walked up on stage.**

**"Ok, what are we doing?" Casey asked.**

**"Your going to sing a duet with each other!" Mikey smiled.**

**"What? I just sang, though!" Casey protested.**

**"No, Master Splinter just sang."**

**"I sang before him! I don't want to do it now!"**

**"Please?"**

**"No! I already sang a song for April."**

**"You did?" April asked.**

**"Yeah, that other song by Maroon 5." Casey replied.**

**"That girl was supposed to be me?"**

**"I guess."**

**"So, I have a broken smile?" April started getting pissed.**

**"Um, I mean--Their, I'm not the one who wrote the song!"**

**"But you picked it!"**

**"Um, I did?"**

**"Didn't you?"**

**"No!" Casey turned to Raph, Leo, and Donnie. "Guys, help me out here!"**

**"No thanks." Donnie answered.**

**"We're good." Raph added.**

**"Jerks." Casey glared at them and Leo started laughing.**

**"And you guys are on in five...Four..." Mikey counted down to when Master Splinter was going to turn on the screen.**

**"But--" Casey tried speaking up.**

**"Three...Two..."**

**"Shit."**

**"One! Go ahead, Master Splinter!" Mikey turned to Master Splinter.**

**Master Splnter turned it on. April started singing.**

**_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_**

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

**"What are you doing?" Casey whispered to her.**

**"Sing before I kill you!" April glared at him. Casey started to sing right away.**

_**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**_

**_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_**

**"Don't they look cute together?" Donnie asked.**

**"April looks like she's ready to kill Casey..." Raph replied. They both started singing.**

**_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and Beast_**

**"Are you still gonna kill me?" Casey asked scared.**

**"Maybe." April gave him a death glare.**

**"Great way to end the song..." Leo muttered.**

**"Casey. April. Who is next?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Raph can be one of them!" Casey gave Raph an evil glance.**

**"And you call _me_ a jerk..." Raph glared at him and walked on stage.**

**"Turn about is fair play..." Casey chanted and sat down.**

**"Mikey can go now, too. I guess..." April sat down.**

**Raph banged his head on the wall again.**

**"Bad choice." Donnie said to April.**

**"Oh, well." April replied.**

**Mikey walked up on stage. "This is going to be fun!"**

**"Shut up."**

**"Ok, Master Splinter. I think he's ready!" Mikey said.**

**"No one said that!" Raph whipped around to face Mikey, but Mikey already started singing.**

**_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok_**

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

**"We laugh until we cry? No we don't...That's stupid..." Raph shook his head.**

**"Your turn to sing." Mikey said.**

**"No."**

**_Life has moments hard could describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive   
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on_**

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive   
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

**"Come on, Raph. Your turn." Mikey said.**

**"No!"**

**_We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day_**

**"Raph, sing!" Mikey said.**

**"Maybe I don't want to! Ever think of that?" Raph glared at him.**

**Mikey glared at him right back.**

**_We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile   
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile_**

Life has moments hard could describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive   
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive

**"Now it's your turn." Mikey said.**

**"I'll pass, thank you." Raph replied.**

**_Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear   
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_**

**"What mountain? We're not on a mountain! There is no mountain! Even if there were, I'd be off of it by now..." Raph commented.**

**"Will you sing instead of talking to yourself?" Mikey asked.**

**"Once again, no!"**

**Mikey jumped on top of Raph and they both started fighting.**

**_We try be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The place is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together_**

Life has moments hard could describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)

**_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive   
Never coming down from this  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down (from this)_**

**"This is a really good song for them to be fighting right now." Leo whispered to Donnie.**

**"If they were singing or fighting, they'd still get into the fight sooner or later." Donnie replied.**

**_Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and thinking alike   
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)_**

The view is so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

**The song ended and Master Splinter waited for them to stop fighting with each other but they never did. "Boys, the song is over. You can stop fighting with each other now."**

**Still, they fought.**

**"Boys? Boys? Hello? Am I talking to a wall here? Listen to me! Stop fighting! Stop it right now!" Master Splinter waited for them to stop, but they still ignored him. Master Splinter sighed. "If you will not stop it, then I will!" Master Splinter started walking on the stage to break this up.**

**"Well, would you look at that?" Casey leaned over to April. "Dinner, singing, and a show. Isn't this a great date?" Casey asked with a smile.**

**April glared at him. "Shut up."**

**Casey scooted his seat away. "Ok, you still ahven't forgotten what I said to you..."**

**"Oh, so now you think I have short-term memory loss or something!" April yelled.**

**"Um, no...I never said that! I just--Um...Shredder? Do you want to switch seats with me?"**

**"Not a chance." Shredder answered.**

**"Would you two just pick the next two people to sing and settle this later?" Master Splinter finally broke Raph and Mikey apart.**

**"Fine..." Mikey and Raph both got up.**

**"I pick Leo." Raph said.**

**"Donnie, you can go, too." Mikey sat down.**

**Leo and Donnie went on stage.**

**Master Splinter started laughing as he picked the song for those two to sing.**

**"What's wrong?" Leo asked worried.**

**"You two boys are going to sing The Bear Necessities." Master Splinter continued laughing.**

**"Why?" Donnie asked.**

**"Just because I feel like it and this is the only chance I will be able to do something like this to you guys." Master Splinter put on the song.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"Do we really have to do this?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes. It will be funny." Master Splinter laughed.**

**"Notice he tries to make fun of us and not Raph or Mikey." Donnie whispered to Leo.**

**"I know." Leo agreed.**

**"Ok, I am turning on the song. Ready or not." Master Splinter said.**

**Donnie started singing.**

_**Look for the, Bear Necessities **_

_**The simple bear Necessitites, **_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife. **_

_**I mean the, Bear Necessities **_

_**Oh, Mother Nature's recipies that bring the Bear Necessities to life. **_

_**Look for the, Bear Necessities **_

_**The simple bear Necessitites, **_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife. **_

_**I mean the, Bear Necessities **_

_**Oh, Mother Nature's recipies that bring the Bear Necessities to life.**_

**Donnie continued to jump up and down.**

**Leo shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"**

_**Where-ever I wander, where-ever I rome, **_

_**I couldn't be fonder, of my big home. **_

_**The bees are buzzin in the trees **_

_**To make some honey just for me. **_

_**When you look under the rocks and plants, **_

_**Take a glance at the fancy ants **_

_**And maybe try a few! **_

_**The Bear Necessities of life will come to you!**_

**"Why won't you sing?" Donnie smiled.**

**"Your pathetic..." Leo started laughing at how stupid Donnie looked running all over the stage.**

_**Look for the Bear Necessities, **_

_**The simple Bear Necessities, **_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife! **_

_**I mean the Bear Necessities, **_

_**It's why a bear can rest-at-ease **_

_**With just the Bear Necessities of life!**_

_**Now when you pick a raw paw, or prickly pear. **_

_**And you pick a raw paw, next time beware. **_

_**Don't pick the prickly pear by paw **_

_**When you try to pick, try to use the claw. **_

_**But you don't need to use the claw **_

_**When you pick-a-pear from the big paw paw. **_

_**Have I given you a clue?**_

**"I feel like a celebrity up here!" Donnie started doing ballet.**

**"I don't know you..." Leo gave him a puzzled look.**

_**The Bear Necessities of life will come to you **_

_**They'll come to you. **_

_**The Bear Necessities of life will come to you**_

**"YEAH!" Donnie added to the ending of the song.**

**"You get way too into this stuff..." Leo stared at him.**

**"That was not as funny as I wanted it to be..." Master Splinter shook his head diappointed.**

**Mikey and Raph were sitting down laughing along with April.**

**Casey was laughing as well. "You got to see Donnie do ballet! You don't think that's funny?"**

**"Oh!" Donnie quealed. "I have fans!"**

**"Ok, ok. Go sit down." Leo pushed him off of the stage.**

**"Well, Shredder? Karai? Since you too are the only ones left, I guess you two will be singing the next duets. Not to mention that it will be the last duet, because we have run out of people." Master Splinter started switching the songs.**

**"We have to sing a duet?" Shredder asked.**

**"Yes, you have to sing a duet!" Mikey grabbed Shredder and started pushing him up on the stage.**

**"First of all, because it will be nice to see father and daughter singing together." Leo grabbed Karai and started pushing her up on stage.**

**"Second of all, because we had to do it and it's not fair you don't get to do it." Donnie said.**

**"And third of all," Raph smiled. "We just want to laugh at you."**

**"Are you ready?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"But--" Shredder stammered.**

**"One...Two..." Master Splinter started counting down. Just as a warning to them to get ready.**

**"We don't--" Karai tried to speak up but Master Splinter started counting louder. Obviously, he didn't want to hear it. He only wanted to hear Kari and Shredder sing together.**

**"Three...Go!" Master Splinter hit the "play" button on the screen.**

**_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_**

**"What is this?" Shredder asked.**

**_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

**"Because You Live." Master Splinter answered.**

**"Just sing it. We had to sing our songs." Raph said.**

**_It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time_**

I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

**"Some of us sang, some of us did a little more then sing," Raph glanced at Donnie. "Some of us--"**

**"Fought?" April smiled while she finished the sentence for Raph.**

_**Because you live, and breathe**_

**_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_**

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

**"You guys do realize that the song is almost over and we did't even sing, right?" Karai asked.**

**"No, no, no! You can sing! You can sing! Forget I said anything! Just sing!" Raph wanted to hear Shredder screw up and laugh at him, even though he already heard him sing Walking On Sunshine, that still wasn't good enough for him.**

**_Because you live, and breathe_**

can help)  
Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,

Because you live, I live  
I live

**"Are they done?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes." Master Splinter turned off the sceen.**

**"That was it? But they didn't even sing! That's a foul! They should have to go back up there and sing!" Raph complained.**

**"Fighting is also a foul. Do you want to go back up there and sing with Michalangelo the proper way?" Master Splinter teased.**

**A storm hit in Raph's mind. "I'll be up in my room..."**

**"Time for cookies!" Mikey sprang out of his seat and ran into the kitchen. Donnie, April, Casey, and Master Splinter followed him.**

**"Karai?" Shredder walked up to her.**

**"Yes?" Karai turned around to face hr father.**

**"We'll go in a minute, ok? I want to get some cookies for the ride home." Shredder left for the kitchen.**

**Karai shook her head. "Alright." she turned around and saw Leo standing up on the stage just looking around. She walked over to the screen and turned it on.**

**Leo heard the TV start up. "What are you doing?"**

**Karai picked a random song and started singing it.**

_**Karai:**_

**_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you_**

_**Leo:**_

**_Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there - I'll cover you_**

_**Karai and Leo:**_

**_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - be my life_**

Just slip me on  
I'll be your tenant  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat

_**Karai:**_

**_You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle_**

_**Leo:**_

**_No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat_**

_**Karai and Leo:**_

**_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - all my life_**

**_I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is_**

**_So with a thousand  
sweet kisses If you're cold  
I'll cover you And you're lonely  
With a thousand  
sweet kisses  
I'll cover you You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
out and tired With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When your heart has  
expired_**

**_Oh lover I'll cover you  
Oh lover I'll cover you_**

**"Awww...How sweet!" Mikey exclaimed as Leo and Karai turned around to see everyone smiling--and some laughing--and clapping for Leo and Karai.**

**The End!**

**Ann: Kinda corny ending...I know. Oh well. I hope you liked it, though! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs/Credit**

**Leo and Donny--Bear Necessities By: Disney's Jungle Book**

**Mikey and Raph--On The Ride By: Aly&AJ**

**April and Casey--Beauty and the Beast By: Disney's Bueaty and the Beast**

**Shedder and Karai--Because You Live By: Jesse McCartney**

**Leo and Karai--I'll Cover You By: RENT (The movie. The musical book music and lyrics were by Jonathan Larson.)**

**NOTE: I wasn't planning on making Leo and Karai do a duet, but RandomlyInsaneWhitePony and BubbyShell22 asked me to, so I did. Just letting you know it was their idea and not mine.**


End file.
